board8fandomcom-20200216-history
ZenOfThunder
This article was the Article of the Week for the week of 5/21/06. 's Board 8 fanfiction, Beogard's Last Hope.]] Zen - Master of All Things that begin with "Thun" and end in "er" (Including - but not limited to - "Thunder") ]. Now rarely given out.] The Basics *Name: Tom *Age: 15 *Birthday: May 27, 1991 *Racial Inheritance: Chinese, Italian, German *Nationality: American *Languages able to speak: American (Not english), 1337 *Marital Status: Single (bring on teh ladies) *Hobbies: Internetting, Gaming, Annoying my friends on AIM, Kosmo Radio *Favorite words: Holy crap! n00b, PWN'd, lol (said like a moron) *Favorites foods: Pizza, Chicken Parmajan, Chicken w/ Broccoli over Rice 's Board 8 Comic #2]] Top 10 Games Ever: *1. Katamari Damacy *2. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *3. Elder Scolls IV: Oblivion *4. Half-Life 2 *5. Super Smash Bros: Melee *6. Pokemon Red/Blue *7. Final Fantasy X *8. Soul Calibur II *9. Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence *10. Resident Evil 4 Good Board 8 Buddies * Halo *Sess *Zachnorn *Inviso *Vlado *Applekidjosh *GamerPanda *RX7InfinitiIII *Smurf *MakeYourChance *Cloud and Squall *Tweeeked *SlightlyEroticPigeon *UltimaterializerX *Kosmo Trainer/Dangerous Dan and the rest of the Kosmo Radio crew ]] *CycloReaper *TeeVeeDinner ---- Other Off-Board 8 Friends: *Envoy *Wildcat *Dragoner *Archer and the Inn Warriors In User Contests Zen is a cursed man. Placing 30th in Board 8's top 100 users is no small feat; however, he seems always doomed to lose in the second round of any user contest (much like Knuckles). In spite of this, he has yet to lose a match, proving that he is no pushover. Contact Me I can always be found on Board 8. Always. Make an ATTN: Zen topic and I'll be right there. If I don't respond, then drop me an IM or search my username on GameSpot to get my personal profile. Send me a PM, you can do it if you have a GameFAQs universal account. *AIM: Thunderous Zen *YIM: zenofthunder Alts: *Raizen91 (original, banned for invasion. Crappy name anyway.) *MaskDeSmith (20) (I never even beat Killer7.) *WTFungle (20) (Once lent to Sess, so it may not really be Zen posting with it.) *Electroplankton (30) (I still don't have the game.) *Fishy Stick (4) Name Origin You may be thinking, "OMG LIEK WTF IS TEH ZEN OF THUNDER MEAN?!!?!" Well, back when I was a huge Yu Yu Hakusho junkie, my favorite character was Raizen. He got his ass banned. So I looked for another name. Desprate, I turned to a YYH DVD. Special Features--->Translated Names "Raizen - Zen of Thunder" Hmmmmmm.... Interesting. And that is how ZenOfThunder came to be. NO SPACES! How to get along with the Zen *Don't use spaces in his username *Don't insult Katamari Damacy or the King of All Cosmos *Don't type like a n00b *Don't insult any of his afformentioned friends. *Don't insult Yu Yu Hakusho *Don't diss Chuck Norris or Vin Diesel. They own your soul. Samuel L. Jackson has what's left of you. *Don't side with eBaumsworld in ANY situation. Unless it's an argument on what sucks the most. *Don't insult YTMND. It borrowed some of your soul from Vin and Chuck. Marriage Controversy Zen is engaged to Halo, and although they are bickering every other second, they still love each other. They met on the Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament board in 2004. The rest, as they say, is history. Zen's poorly spelled (he was using MSPaint and messed up, and was too lazy to fix it) invitation to the wedding on August 18th: External Links *Game Colletion *YTMND Profile *YouTube profile *Secret Board Volume 3 *Fishy Stick Origin *Zen's Dad's page *Kosmo Radio Trivia featuring Zen and his dad vs Dan and Eric category:users Category:Article of the Week winners